Thunder
by writingrarities
Summary: Chpt 9 is up Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review. I don't own these characters
1. Chapter 1

Thunder

"…The teams will continue onto Athens and report back to Section after the completion of Phase 2…" Birkoff listened as Operations continued the briefing. He knew what was about to happen. Operatives would not be returning. He had run the SIMS over and over and could not reduce the losses any further. He was so discouraged and so tired of it all. He looked at the team leaders, and saw the same resignation on their faces. They knew. Operations droned on and Birkoff just shut him out.

"Birkoff…do you have anything to add?" Operations peered over the top of his glasses at the young man.

"Red Cell is deeply imbedded in this area. You cannot count on any assistance from the locals. Get in, get the hard drive, cancel the operatives and get out. " Birkoff replied on a clipped monotone. Michael and Nikita looked at the technical genius. Michael's face had the " mission mask" in place. Nikita was watching her young friend with a worried expression. Birkoff didn't care. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Birkoff, is everything okay?" Nikita asked as the teams left the briefing area.

"Everything's fine" he replied as he walked away. Nikita frowned as she watched him leave. She wanted to follow him, but turned in the opposite direction. Michael and the upcoming mission demanded all her concentration. Birkoff went to his quarters and flopped down onto his bed. He had to get out. For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of cancellation, he wasn't afraid of the consequences of rebelling against the order inside of Section One. Ever since Lollie died he was frozen inside, and now he wanted something different…something more than security.

The mission was successful, better than everyone hoped. There were losses but the victims had been in abeyance so the upper echelon was thrilled. The surviving operatives nursed their wounds and privately mourned the lost comrades. The mission inflicted serious damage on Red Cell, and the captured hard drive was a mother lode of critical information. The analysts in Section One got to work immediately. Birkoff began to decipher some of the information when he got a summons to Madeline's office.

"Birkoff. How are you?" She asked

"I'm fine." He replied, his gaze fixed at a spot just above her shoulder.

"I don't think you are." she countered softly

"I'm fine" he replied again

"We're giving you two weeks of downtime. Leave Section. Go anywhere you'd like"

This got his attention. He looked directly at Madeline. "What about the new Intel from Red Cell?"

"By the time you return, the analysts will be ready to present a cohesive report. You need time away, to regroup and recharge. We need you focused and ready."

"Fine" he replied. This surprised Madeline. He acquiesced much more readily than she anticipated. He was worse than she thought. Normally, he would argue about the Intel, about his work, about the systems, anything to keep from leaving his little cocoon.

"Where will you go?" she asked offhandedly. Birkoff looked at her.

"You'll know when I get there, won't you?" he said with finality and turned on his heel. Madeline was momentarily speechless.

Birkoff returned to his quarters, packed a bag and made his way to egress. Nikita saw him and stopped. "Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Don't know yet, but I will when I get there" he replied flippantly and moved to pass her

"Birkoff…" she said softly and laid a hand on his arm. He stopped and finally looked at her. He said nothing at first, then, with a slight shake of his head he spoke.

"I 'm gone for two weeks. I have to get out of here. I feel like I am going to implode Nikita! He paced for a second, then, with passion building in his voice, he continued " For the first time in my life here I want something different! I don't want to look at a computer. I don't want to see Operations and I certainly don't want to deal with Madeline."

Nikita grinned. She passed Birkoff a device. "Call me if you need anything."

Birkoff smiled sadly. "The funny thing is, I have no idea where to go. What do I do?"

"Do you like hot or cold?" Nikita asked as the team began to assemble

"Warm to hot." he said.

"Go to the Ireland. It's summer, the beaches are nice, and there is enough to hold your interest if you get a sunburn. Buy a novel, get some sunscreen and sit in the sand for at least a day before you give up." She smiled at her friend and moved off to join Michael and the team. Birkoff stood in the corridor, thinking, as the team departed . He really didn't have any idea what to do. "I'm pathetic" he mumbled to himself, then an idea began to crystallize into his tired brain. He smiled slightly and headed towards egress. He knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder Chapter 2.

Birkoff took a taxi to the airport, running his plan through his mind a few times. He sat back as the cab moved through the building traffic. He purchased a plane ticket and smiled broadly at the ticket agent. He'd splurged on a first class ticket. This was a start. He rarely spent any of his money so, why not? he thought. When the plane landed at Heathrow, he went through customs and entered the airport terminals. He moved along with the crowds and startled to realize that he wasn't afraid! What next? An ad on the wall caught his eye. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel pictured. "Flying first class, why not stay first class?" He thought. Grinning more than he had for a long time, he took one of the black London cabs to an elegant hotel. That evening, Birkoff went to eat in the dining room. Using a new perspective, he looked around, and realized he was woefully underdressed. On his way to the elevator he spied a stack of magazines on a table in the lounge. His next step popped into his head. He stopped at the newsstand, picked up a few men's fashion magazines and some snacks (some things he wouldn't change). He returned to his room and ordered room service. He laughed out loud as he settled in, waiting for his meal. He flipped through the magazines and found what he was looking for. Room service arrived and he tipped the man generously. He made a phone call, kicked off his shoes and devoured his dinner. He fell asleep amid the snack wrappers and magazines and dreamed of Lolly.

The next morning, he took a taxi to Harrods and his appointment with a personal shopper.

The young lady he was introduced to barely hid her dismay at his appearance.

"How can I help you Mr. Birkoff." She asked.

"I need a complete makeover. I just landed my dream job and I start in two weeks. I want to look the part." He replied, improvising madly. She grinned and led him to a private room. After taking all his measurements, she settled him into a comfy chair, armed with a TV remote, a fresh pot of tea and some warm scones and left to gather some clothing and accessories. He chuckled when he was alone and settled in to watch BBC. The tea was beyond him, but the scones were delicious. She returned with a rolling rack full of elegant, subdued men's fashion. At first, he was clueless. As he looked over the clothes again, they reminded him of someone. He grinned and began pulling things out to try on. Keeping Michael in mind, Birkoff used the level 5 operative's cool sophistication as a guide.

"No, I don't think you should wear all black. You can be very intimidating in all black. " the young lady said as they studied his reflection. "You look far better in earth tones." She announced. Birkoff took her advice and chose the warmer colors. He departed dressed in clothes unlike any he had ever worn before. He told the shopper to choose more and that he would be back tomorrow to review the selections. He then got himself outfitted with contact lenses and a pair of deadly cool sunglasses. He had made a huge dent in his bank account but didn't care. That evening, seated in the dining room of his hotel, he marveled at the change his appearance made in the attitude of the wait staff. He indulged in a delicious dinner and smiled as beautiful women gave him the once over twice. He was on to something he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder Pt.3

Birkoff traveled onto Dublin a day later. He'd had to buy luggage to hold his new wardrobe. The journey by train was another new experience. He occupied a first class car, armed with a London Times and set about learning to enjoy non-technical reading. He gazed out the window and watched the countryside slip past. Four days had passed and he was still lost. He arrived in Dublin and stood on the platform for a minute. What was he going to do now? The gray sky and rain brought back memories of Lolly and Paris. A rumble of thunder and a brief lightning flash surprised him. He looked up, and smiled sadly. Suddenly, he was tipping backwards over his suitcase as someone had crashed into him. They both fell to the platform in an ungainly lump.

"OOF" Birkoff grunted as a slender elbow dug into his stomach.

"I'm so sorry." came a muffled voice. Birkoff rose to his feet and extended a hand to the woman who crashed into him. He looked down into a face that reflected generations of Celtic ancestry…a dusting of freckles, blue eyes, pale skin and copper colored hair. Birkoff smiled and helped her up.

"Are you okay? He asked as she regained her feet

"ME? I crashed into you!" she replied and grinned. The concern of this handsome man was the last thing she expected.

Birkoff was enchanted by the soft lilt of her voice. Her hair was barely restrained in a long braid. Soft curls framed her face. She brushed off her backside and straightened her coat. The train pulled out and she swore softly.

"This is all I need!" She said disgustedly. She glanced at Birkoff and continued.

"I just missed the last train that will get me to work on time. I'll probably lose the job over this. They frown on lateness you know." She muttered as she continued swatting at her coat. Birkoff just stood to one side watching her.

"Did you like the job?" he asked.

She looked at him and pondered a moment. "Actually, no. I hated it" and she giggled.

"So what's the problem?" he replied

"Finding another job for a start" she answered tartly.

"I'll help you look." Birkoff grinned and slid a hand into his pocket. He looked cool and sophisticated in his new clothes. "Will you join me for coffee?"

The young lady nodded and fell instep beside him." What are you doing here in Dublin?" she asked. People swirled around them in the busy station .

"Actually, I'm on vacation." Birkoff replied as he held open the door to an inviting little café.

"Why on earth would you come here?" She asked as she slid into a booth.

"I've never been here. I threw a dart at a map and it landed on Ireland. She laughed aloud, a deep, throaty chuckle that caused Birkoff to grin madly.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Birkoff" he replied.

"Just Birkoff? She asked with a tilt of her head.

"That's all I'll admit to" Seymour said with a deprecating smile. "What is your name?" he returned

"Molly… Molly Coneely" she extended her slim hand and shook his quickly.

"It fits you." He replied after a minute, wondering why his hand tingled pleasantly. She laughed again and they ordered their coffee

"No tea?" he asked as the waitress left.

"Actually, I hate the stuff" Molly admitted with a guilty grin. Birkoff laughed aloud, causing a few heads to turn.

"What?.." she asked defensively. "Do you drink it?"

Birkoff raised his hands to protect himself "No. I've never had the stuff, as you put it." he answered with a chuckle. The two sipped in silence for a few minutes. Then, Birkoff tilted his head and asked her "What kind of job do you really want?"

"I've always wanted to work with the horses." Birkoff's eyes widened. "My Da was a genius with them. He was magical. Even the most fractious mare would sidle up to him and look for the apples or the sugar. They behaved like happy puppies when he worked with them." She rambled on with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you stay with him and go to work?"

"Da died five years ago. He was killed at the stables…" Birkoff watched the pain slide across her features, and heard the longing in her soft voice.

"Was it an accident?" he pressed

"No. He was murdered." And a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and stared into his coffee.

"I tried to find out who did it, but it's someone powerful because the police have been stonewalled. Anger hissed from her .

"Who do you think it was?" He said softly

Molly looked around and Birkoff saw her eyes widen. Her angry flush faded away and she shook her head. "I can't say.."

Birkoff turned to see a man staring at them and knew they were being watched.

"Come on" he said suddenly. They rose from the booth and he whispered "Play along with me." He slid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Giggle" he commanded softly and she did, a wicked smile lighting up her face.

"You are so wicked." she said aloud and their make-believe romantic conversation was just loud enough to hear as they left the shop. The man in question watched as they turned right and strolled away. He set down his mug with a snap and followed them.

Birkoff drew the appreciative looks of many women as they strolled. His sophisticated new look would take some getting used to. Molly felt safe, even when she saw the man's reflection in shop windows. Still playing along, she looked up at Birkoff and smiled lovingly but said "He's following us." Birkoff kissed her nose and replied "I know, come on" and he hailed a cab. They rode away, leaving their tail behind. Birkoff noticed him whip out a cell phone as they drove off.

"Who is he?" he asked Molly as they sped along.

"I think he works for the man who killed my Da." She was bristling with anger.

"Why is he following you? Birkoff continued

"I asked too many questions of too many people I suppose" She replied.

"Molly, why did they kill your Dad?" he asked softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder, Part 4

Molly looked desperate.

"I think it was my fault!" she whispered and began to cry in earnest.

"Why do you think that?" Birkoff looked uncomfortable at her tears.

"I used his computer to look up some job postings and noticed some files I'd never seen before. I asked him about them. He said he didn't know what I was talking about, so I opened one of the files to see what was inside. All sorts of folders flipped by, spreadsheets, lists, maps, statements …I'd never seen anything like it. Da looked over my shoulder for a second and just shook his head. 'Turn off that devil machine.' He grumbled and went out to the stables." Birkoff perked up at the mention of the mystery files. This is what he lived for. He quickly glanced out the back window of the cab. There was no one following."Pull over here" he said to the cabby.

"What are we doing now?" Molly asked, confusion in her still damp eyes.

Birkoff looked down at her and smiled. "We're going to take a look at those files."

Molly gave an address to the cabby and the car set off again. Birkoff felt the adrenaline start to flow. Now, he had something to do.

"Stop here cabby" Birkoff instructed. He paid the driver and the two alighted from the car. They weren't far from the farm. The cab pulled away "Is the office far from here?" he asked as he looked about.

"Just down that road." She indicated.

"Does anyone in the town know you?"

"Yes. Most do. I grew up here. Da worked for the breeders for twenty years" Molly looked at him expectantly. Birkoff thought intently for a few moments. Then, grinning madly, he said "How do you feel about being married?"

Molly stopped short. She looked at him like he was mad. "Married? Are ya daft?" she screeched softly.

"How else are we going to get a cottage together… in the town where you grew up… without arousing suspicion? I suspect you were a local favorite." Birkoff grinned. His first valentine op!

Molly studied him for what seemed like forever. "Are you a spy or something?" she asked baldly. Birkoff had to think quickly

'James… James Birkoff" he improvised.

"Ahh" was all she said, her voice heavy with skepticism.

"Come on, think about it. What on earth would you be doing here, with a lover of all things, in the middle of the week? We're on our wedding trip! You wanted to show me where you grew up! Play along!"

She was still a little reluctant. He enfolded her in an embrace and whispered into her ear

"We have to be able to disappear after supper. What better cover than being crazy in love newlyweds! We're probably being watched right now! Think about it!" and he planted a soft kiss on her hair. Anyone looking at them saw a young couple in love.

Molly buried her nose in the curve of his neck. He smelled so good and his embrace felt so secure. She gave in and giggled. She lifted her head and noticed someone approaching . "Let me do the talking" She said softly.

"Mrs. O'Brien.." Molly called to an approaching woman. She took Birkoff's hand and introduced him.

"Married are you?" Mrs. O'Brien said. She smiled girlishly at Birkoff. He looked so sophisticated and so foreign. "Little Molly Conneely , all grown up and married to a rich Yank. Your Da would be happy for you."

Molly looked a little wistful at the thought. Mrs. O'Brien patted her hand in sympathy.

"Why are you here? " the old lady finally asked.

"I wanted to see where Molly grew up" Birkoff interjected smoothly.

"Oh, that's nice" the lady smiled at the couple. "Are you staying at the hotel?"

"I was hoping to find a cottage for rent" he continued before Molly could say anything.

He lifted their clasped hands and kissed hers. Mrs. O'Brien beamed. "Mrs. Rafferty told me just yesterday that her cousin's cottage was empty and did I know anyone who might want to rent it."

"Perfect!" Birkoff smiled . Mrs. O'Brien blushed like a schoolgirl.

She gave him the directions and off they went to rent the cottage.

They got the keys and walked to the little house. Its location was perfect, on the edge of the village, near some woods that ran onto the breeder's property.

"Now what?" Molly asked

"We need to go out to dinner, then come back and turn off the lights." Birkoff said. He was manipulating his cell phone.

"You'll get a poor signal here, there aren't too many towers nearby.

"I'll manage." He replied cryptically

"You really are a spy!" Molly whispered

"No, not a spy, just a computer geek" he said, smiling at her.

They went to the local pub for supper, then, returned to the cottage. Their meal was interrupted time and again by people coming up to say hello to Molly, and get a look at her Yank. Birkoff noticed one man, sitting in the back of the pub, who didn't come forward. He didn't say anything, but kept the man on his radar. Once they left, he asked Molly about him.

"I don't know the man. I noticed him because he is a stranger. Maybe he works at the farm." They walked hand in hand, and it felt nice thought Molly. The twilight was deepening and there was a sprinkling of stars already overhead.

"It sure is pretty here." He said softly. There was yearning in his voice.

"Do you miss her?" Molly guessed, wisely it seemed.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Why did she leave you?" she ventured

"She died." Birkoff said sadly. Molly squeezed his hand, offering silent comfort to her new friend.

"I've never been in love like that" Molly said , then chuckled ."Da would scare all the young men away. He swore they were after something.." and she raised her eyebrows at the word "Something" Birkoff laughed softly and felt his mood lighten. He slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get to work fooling the town."

They entered the cottage and she lit the fire. Birkoff took a position in one of the darkened rooms with a good view of the street. . He told Molly to move about, and get ready for bed. Soon, the stranger left the pub and began to walk back to the farm. The man didn't make it to the cottage .He slipped into the trees on the edge of the road. He was watching the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. I don't own La Femme Nikita or the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Birkoff smiled grimly. "Game on" he whispered to himself. Molly slipped into the room and stood next to him.

"What's happening?" She whispered

"That man I asked you about, the one in the pub, he walked into the woods across the road. He's watching us" Birkoff replied gravely.

"Now what do we do?" Molly asked anxiously. This was getting way too serious.

"I want you to move about, and pretend we are going to bed. Open one of the windows slightly and we'll make some noise." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Molly blushed. "Remember, we're honeymooners." he added.

Molly walked away mumbling to herself and set about creating the illusion that two young lovers were in the bedroom. Birkoff continued to watch the tree line. When he saw the man emerge from the trees and lope towards the house, he moved quickly towards the bedroom and pushed Molly onto the bed. He stripped off his shirt and pulled the covers up to his waist. His body effectively covered hers and he whispered in her ear "He's coming to look in the window. Turn off the light and pretend we're making love. Molly was breathless, but quickly played along, wrapping her legs around his slim hips and moaning softly. Birkoff was surprised by an upwelling of desire, Molly was surprised and delighted by his arousal pressing against her. She kissed him, and he let the pleasure wash over him, enjoying her soft mouth and fresh scent.

The stranger tried to peek into the window. The darkened room offered him no visuals, but the soft moans , delighted sighs and creaking bedsprings gave him all the information he needed. He could report that the two were indeed here on their honeymoon.

After what seemed like a delightful eternity, Birkoff rolled off the bed. Molly was disappointed, and relieved. "I think he left." he whispered. He peered out the window in time to see him turn down the road to the horse farm.

"Get dressed, preferably in black. We'll go out after 1 am. I want to see what is on that computer." Birkoff whispered as the man disappeared from view.

"Where are we going now?" Molly asked

"To you dad's office. I have to see what those files contained. I think you stumbled onto something very important." Birkoff was sure of it. His gut told him that Molly opened some high profile information and her dad paid the price for her transgression.

After midnight, the two turned off the lights throughout the house. Birkoff watched as, one by one, the lights in the village winked out. He heard the faint ringing of the last call bell at the pub, and watched as the patrons left for home. Silence fell over the sleeping village. It was time to move.

"Come on. Be silent, and follow me. Don't talk, and be prepared for any surprise. I don't want you screeching because something bumped into you." he said earnestly. Molly sniffed at the mild rebuke.

"I'm serious. If these people are who I think they are, this could get deadly real fast." Molly's eyes widened. She nodded and followed him into the night. A tiny sliver of a moon gave them just enough light to see by as they entered the woods. "You lead the way to the barn. Can you see?"

"I can do it in my sleep" Molly whispered and took his hand.

The barn was dark, and the office was black. There was a faint light on in the farmhouse, but no activity in the yard. Molly started to slip her key into the door.

"Wait" he hissed and pulled her back, deeper into the shadows. He had seen the farmhouse light wink off. A door opened and a someone emerged from the building, heading right for them! Birkoff and Molly stepped back into the inky darkness beneath the trees and waited.

The lone individual didn't come all the way to the barn. He aimed his hand at a something out of sight. Lights flashed and a horn beeped. Suddenly, the office door opened and someone emerged. Molly didn't make a sound. Birkoff watched, straining to hear their conversation, but the men were too far from their hiding place. The second man returned to the office door, locked it, and trotted to the hidden car. The silky purr of a powerful engine reached them, and headlights pierced the night. Birkoff tugged Molly deeper behind the barn as the light swept the trees. The car slid away into the night, turning away from the village. Birkoff and Molly waited another 10 minutes. He checked for any sort of external alarm system. Satisfied there was none, he motioned for Molly to open the door. The key slid in and a very faint click whispered as the door unlocked. Birkoff stopped her from entering. He studied the room intently. There was no evidence of motion detectors, no cameras, only the faint hum of a computer. They entered and shut the door behind them.

"Which computer did you use that day" he whispered into her ear

"The one on the big desk. That one is new." She indicated a sleek laptop on the other desk.

Birkoff crossed the room and began to work. Molly watched over his shoulder, amazed at the speed of his fingers. He never looked away from the screen as image after image of codes, figures and names opened. Screens flew by and information appeared she had never seen before. He plugged a small flash key into machine and copied everything. He closed the computer down, returned the chair to its original position and moved over to the laptop. Once again, Birkoff caressed keys and typed commands. Any sort of security fell away as he picked his way through the firewalls. The depth and breadth of the information floored him. The minimal security worried him. He knew they must get out of there. No one with this sort of organization would have so little protection for these files. He inserted the flash key and once again copied everything. They had been in the office about ten minutes. Birkoff shut down the laptop and they left the office. Molly locked the door just as Birkoff caught the sound of a vehicle approaching.

"Move!" he whispered into her ear and the two stepped into the shadows behind the barn. "We have to get back to the cottage." He had a sinking feeling that the men had been alerted to their presence Molly led them unerringly through the trees to the road . He stopped her at the edge of the wood and looked about. There didn't seem to be anyone here, and they were just about to step onto the road when he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. He placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and both froze in their tracks and waited. A car approached and the cigarette smoking man emerged from the trees and got in. The car took off for the farm.

Birkoff and Molly crossed the road and raced for the cottage. A they entered Molly reached for the light. "No!" Birkoff barked, startling her. "They'll see it and become suspicious." he continued softly. He hoped that man wasn't there when they went out earlier. Molly's heart was racing

"Suspicious of what?" she demanded

"Us. I think we triggered an alarm." He said grimly as he hung their coats in the closet. He crossed the room and poured some wine into a glass, just a sip, and swirled it around the glass. He then poured it into the other g lass and handed it to Molly.

"Drink this, then get into bed. If they come back here, it must look like we have been here all night."

Molly studied him for a moment, then quickly drank the wine in one gulp.

Birkoff took it from her and laid it on its side on the next to other glass and picked up the bottle. He poured most of it into the sink, then returned it, nearly empty, to the table. Molly moved quietly into the bedroom. She stood for a moment, then, with resolution, stripped out of her clothes and staged the room. Naked, she climbed into the bed and tried to calm her ragged breathing.

Birkoff took his place by the window and watched. Soon, he spied a shadow moving down the street. He quickly entered the bedroom, looked around briefly, messed up the covers and, stripping quickly, got into bed.

"Pretend you are asleep." He whispered. He pulled her into his body and spooned. one arm protectively around her. He messed up her hair some more and then concentrated on regulating his breathing. He felt her heartbeat thudding in her chest. Molly nearly shrieked at the touch of his skin on her naked back. She realized she was holding her breath.

"Shah." He crooned softly and kissed her temple. He settled in closer and waited. Molly was all nerves, but soon, the warmth of his body and the comfort of his gentle embrace calmed her and she relaxed. He felt rather than knew that someone was watching them, so he stayed still. Molly's breathing became regular and Birkoff realized that she was asleep. He grinned inwardly. What a vacation this was turning out to be!

He lay awake until the faint light of the sky let him know that dawn was upon them. Molly slept, snuggled deeper into his arms as the cool morning air chilled the room. Birkoff heard a muffled sneeze outside. Their observer was still out there. Molly stirred.

"He's still out there, so be careful." he whispered. She felt so soft and so perfect! Molly grinned sleepily as his arousal pressed against her bottom. "I guess we have to carry on then, husband." she whispered, turning towards him. Her breasts grazed his chest and she kissed him and pressed tighter against him, throwing her leg over his hip.

" I guess we will, wife" Birkoff replied against her mouth. He wrapped himself in the pleasure and soon, the two were lost to everything but each other. The spy grinned at the sounds coming from the cottage, and slipped away to the farm. Whatever was going on in the office, these two were well occupied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eamon slipped through the woods as the sun rose higher in the sky. He had not seen the young couple leave the cottage that night, nor did he see their return. He had been at his post all night even during his short nap. The honeymooners were carrying on as honeymooners must, and he went to report on their status. He reached the office and found chaos.

"What's happ'nin'?" he asked of a stone-faced man.

"We've been breached." Was the terse reply.

"When?"

"Last night. Did those two go out at all?"

"Not once. I even looked in the windows to make sure. They were in the bed all night. I just left them, goin' at it again. Are ya sure some -one was in our systems?" Eamon asked directly.

"Yes. The alarm sounded when they booted up. Whoever was here knew what they were doing. Through the security like an eel, then gone before we got back."

"Now what?" This was not good. Eamon knew that the people they worked for would not forgive such a breakdown. He was planning to disappear before the cleaning crew arrived to kill them.

"Pack up the damned machines." Eamon nodded and left the office. The stone-faced man waited, expecting him to come back with the truck. He didn't hear the assassin come up behind him or the shot that killed him. Eamon was already on the run. He had hidden a bag deeper in the woods after the old man was killed. He had a bad feeling that things would go downhill fast. Eamon froze when he saw the stranger glide up to the door and enter the office. He started on his way again, at the faint cough of the silencer, and was long gone when the killer reappeared outside the barn.

Birkoff awoke, and lay there delighting in the soft feel of Molly's skin and the gentle rise and fall of her breasts against his back. He glanced at the bedside clock and was startled to read the time. They had been asleep for hours. The distant wail of the police siren grew louder. Molly stirred then propped herself up on her elbow as the police car raced by the cottage and turned onto the farm drive. Molly threw on some clothes and opened the front door. Mrs. O'Brien hurried up to her.

"What's happening Mrs. O'Brien?" Molly asked, as Birkoff came in from the bedroom.

"Oh, saints preserve us, there's been a murder!" she informed them, her voiced tinged with excitement and horror.

"A murder? Who?" Birkoff asked

"It seems that young Jamey Killcullen found Knocko Callahan, the business manager, dead! Shot in the head he was! Sprawled on the floor and all them infernal computin' machines missing!" Mrs. O'Brien was relishing the telling of the story. Her bony fingers clutched at Molly's sleeve. "That farm is cursed, I tell you, ever since your da was killed.." Molly blanched and Mrs. O'Brien finally stopped talking. The entire village, young and old, was by the side of the road silently watching as the ambulance passed through town. They watched as young Jamey stood talking to the Inspector who was gesturing towards the house and barn. Jamey shook his head and gestured some more. Birkoff thought of the flash drive in his coat and of all the information he had to upload to Section. Murmurs ran through the crowd, and Jamey trotted towards his parents.

Birkoff patted Molly's hand and said softly "I think we should leave. I've had enough excitement for this trip." Mrs. O'Brien looked crestfallen. "I got a call last night from my company. It seems I am needed in New York. What do you say about carrying on this honeymoon in the "village" where I was born?" Birkoff improvised rapidly. He had to extract them from this village with a minimum of fuss.

"Since when is New York a village?" Molly asked smartly, playing along.

" I was born in Fishkill, a small town in New York." Birkoff lied smoothly.

"Fishkill? Surely you are making that up." Molly shuddered delicately at the odd name.

"No, Molly darling. We are going to Fishkill, New York and you are going to meet Seymour and Ethel Burke. My parents." He bit on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing aloud at Mrs. O'Brien's obvious eves-dropping and Molly's skeptical expression. Mrs. O'Brien suppressed a grin. She had juicy pieces of gossip for when the couple left town. Oh, what she and her friend Mildred would have to talk about and chew on over endless cups of tea.

Later, as the couple packed up their belongings, Molly said "Seymour and Ethel? Seymour? Fishkill?" Birkoff turned and took her by the shoulders. His expression was serious. The humor in her eyes faded.

"These people are dangerous. They killed your father. They killed this Knocko guy because you and I went into the computer. We have to get out of here with a minimum of attention. I made up a story for the old woman, but she'll spread it all over town before we're gone. If any of "them" are still about, they'll know we are on the move. I just sent them in the opposite direction."

Molly studied him closely. "You are a spy." She said baldly

"No, I am just a computer nerd. I don't carry weapons, I don't drive Aston Martins." He turned to close his bag. A horn sounded at the door and Birkoff peered through the window at the cab. "Do you recognize the cabby?" he asked Molly.

"Yes. It's Kevin Flaherty."

"Good. Let's go" He grabbed the bags and they entered the cab. Kevin

chatted away as they drove to the train station three towns away. Birkoff casually looked around, to make sure they weren't being followed. No cars were on the road in either direction. He relaxed slightly and slid his hand into his coat. The flash drive was still there.

Molly chewed on a nail as they cruised through the countryside. Birkoff slid an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. He whispered into her ear "Smile, or Kevin will think we've had our first fight."

Molly lifted her head and giggled, then kissed Birkoff with surprising fervor.

He tipped Kevin handsomely as they alighted at the train station and the newlyweds strolled arm in arm towards the ticket counter. Once on the train, Birkoff visibly relaxed, and Molly let out a sight of relief.

"Are we safe yet?"

"For the time being. I have to make some calls, once we are in the city. I don't want anyone picking up cell transmissions out here."

"You're scaring me." she whispered. Birkoff stared at her briefly, and replied "Good. This isn't a game Molly. Until I know we are safe, I want to watch everything, without seeming to." She sat silently as they sped through the darkening afternoon. Eventually, the rocking of the train lulled her to sleep. Birkoff smiled, then looked at the sky as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

"I know, Lolly. I'll keep her safe" he whispered to himself, then he realized it didn't hurt so much to talk to Lolly anymore. They approached the next big junction and Birkoff opened his cell phone. He punched in some numbers and spoke softly, requesting clearance to upload information over the secure line. More requests and directions followed, and Birkoff started up his laptop, plugged in the flash drive and began the upload. After a few minutes, the transaction was complete. He powered down and disconnected, then settled into his seat. Rain poured down the windows and thunder rumbled. One last bolt of lightning split the night and Birkoff drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters in LFN.

Birkoff's "vacation" is taking a new twist…

Data Retrieval operatives in Section were in a flurry of activity. The files Birkoff uploaded contained a wealth of information. Red Cell was now more vulnerable than it had ever been.

Madeline and Operations were pleases with the discovery of this important data, and how Birkoff seemed to have stumbled upon it. Who knew he had cold op talent! They planned simultaneous missions to cripple the perennial enemy, and decided Birkoff was needed to coordinate them. Madeline though briefly about allowing Simon to oversee, then decided against it. She ordered Birkoff called in. Almost immediately, she was directed to pick up an incoming message from the vacationing genius.

"I am being tracked. He cancelled one person at the information site and picked up on my movements. I am enroute to Dublin. Which safe location should I use? I have an innocent traveling with me." He added. Madeline was nonplussed, briefly, at his cool appraisal and adherence to protocol.

"The innocent is expendable. Go to.." and she gave him directions. He agreed and signed off. Madeline was impressed.

Birkoff was furious. Of course Madeline would say that Molly was expendable! The train sped on through the darkening afternoon. Grey clouds were banking up to the north, and the sky looked ominous. A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. Birkoff looked up and grinned. "I know, Lolly. Typical Madeline. I won't let Molly be cancelled." He thought to himself. . Thunder rumbled in apparent agreement and rain suddenly poured down. He powered up his laptop and began to study the information he had recovered. As the train approached Dublin, Birkoff worked, and prepared to dash into the night, Molly in tow.

The train stopped on a siding, apparently to allow another train to pass. All the lights went off. As more thunder rumbled, Birkoff heard a crack. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he had a sudden premonition that something was wrong. Then, he noticed the bullet hole in the glass. He dropped to the floor of the car and tugged Molly down with him. He covered her mouth as she awoke and stifled her shriek of dismay.

"We've got to move now!" he said urgently. Molly blinked and got to her knees. She had had a feeling that he was not your typical businessman, and now she was sure of it. He was too clever by half. She followed silently as they passed, crouching, through the coach. He looked out one window as they moved and caught a glimpse of someone crossing the grassy hill next to the tracks just as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. . He stopped in the protected space at the end of the coach and said

"There is a man after us. I think he is the one who killed your father. He already shot at the coach. Somehow, he connected you and me to the stolen hard drive information. I still haven't figured out how. We have to hide on this train, and then make a break for it in Dublin. Can you do this?"

Molly was speechless at both the expression on Birkoff's face and the gravity of his speech. She nodded weakly. What on earth had she gotten herself into? She stood silently by as he attached a device to his cell phone and made a call.

"Michael, you and Nikita detour to Dublin. Birkoff has been targeted and Red Cell is closing in on his location." Operations directed from Comm.

"We arrive in 90 minutes." Michael replied.

"Michael, he cannot, I repeat, cannot be captured. Do what is necessary." Operations finished grimly

"Affirmative" was the terse reply.

"Michael, we are not going to cancel Birkoff!" Nikita hissed.

" Lets go." He responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Birkoff and Molly are on the run. Michael and Nikita are on the way, but who is the target? I don't own the characters, but I love a good story…

Birkoff tugged Molly along behind him. As long the lights remained out, they wouldn't be seen. He moved two coaches further up the train, and stopped just as the train began to jerk forward. The lights came back on.

"We have to stop for a bit." Was all he said. He took her in his arms and whispered "We're still newlyweds, so if I start to kiss you, play along." Molly was still trembling, and the warmth of his embrace calmed her down and made her feel safe.

"Did I see a bullet hole in the window back there?" she asked weakly.

Birkoff grimaced and rubbed her shoulder. "Yes."

"We're being tracked by an assassin!" she mumbled into his chest.

"Listen to me and do exactly as I say. There are people coming to help us, but we've got to get to Dublin. Can you get us to the baggage car so we can change and blend in better? He knows what we look like now. We've got to disappear, then YOU have to disappear!"

Molly raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Who are you?" was all she could manage. Birkoff hugged her closer and said softly

"I won't let them do anything to you." He felt Molly tremble briefly, then he felt her stiffen slightly.

"All right. Let's do this. I'm not going to stand here and cower like an ijit." She said with conviction. Birkoff smiled and nodded. "Lead on, carefully!" he implored and she took him by the hand.

The baggage car was ahead. They slipped in and, thankfully, no one was in there. Birkoff found his luggage and pulled out the clothes he wore before his image change. Out came the contacts and off came the sleek, sophisticated apparel. Molly blinked twice when the real Birkoff emerged, in rumpled clothing, baggy shirt and with his glasses in place. She smiled at how young he looked. He grinned, then studied her. Her lush red hair and pale skin shone like a beacon. How was he going to change her appearance?

"What?" she asked nervously, looking down at herself as he studied her.

"What can we do to disguise you?"

"Disguise?"

"Yeah, you are soo visible! He'll pick us up in a minute!"

"Have you any scissors?" she asked quickly

"No." Birkoff replied, looking confused

" Let's look for some." Conviction rang in her voice. With a sense of urgency Molly began to pull open bags. Methodically moving from suitcase to duffle, they both searched for scissors, clothes, anything to make Molly less visible. Birkoff closed each piece of luggage, and returned it to the rack. Finally, he found a pair of shears and some clothes that would fit her.

Molly pulled her hair into a ponytail on top of her head and said "Cut it off here." Birkoff hesitated, then, neatly sliced the curly red length off. Molly pulled out the elastic and shook her head. Her short hair fell into soft, wavy layers. She finger combed it, and turned for inspection. Birkoff grinned.

"Okay, let's get you into these clothes." He ordered and handed her the dingy, well-worn things he found during the search. He tucked a some Euros into the luggage to pay for what they took. She pulled the jeans on, and a pea jacket, then covered her red hair with a cap. She found a small gold hoop earring, bent off the post and slid it onto her left nostril like a nose ring. She wriggled her nose until it settled comfortably. Molly then rummaged through her purse and pulled out her makeup case. She applied dark eyeliner and heavy makeup to her eyes. Birkoff watched, fascinated, as the Molly he knew disappeared and became this punk girl. He grinned, and scooped up the evidence of their work. "Let's go." He commanded.

He turned to the freight door and lifted the latch. Molly watched as he then cut his finger with the scissors and dropped spots on the floor, then smeared some on the handle. "What…?" was all she could manage. Birkoff covered her mouth and silenced her, then moved her along towards the passenger can. He cleaned up his finger as they moved, then hid his wounded hand in his cargo pants pocket. His finger really stung, but the bleeding had stopped. Molly didn't know that he had cut himself on the shattered glass in the first-class coach. The blood he dropped on the seat gave him this idea.

Birkoff dropped his cell into his cargo pocket, Molly slung her messenger bag across her chest, and they slipped into the second-class coach. They took two seats near the doors, and blended in with the rest of the passengers. Molly stared out the windows and Birkoff watched the other passengers. No one paid them any attention.

The assassin cursed to himself. "Damned storm. I had him!" He has drawn a bead on Birkoff, but jerked slightly when the lightning startled him, throwing off his aim. By the time he could see clearly again, the train was dark and the two were gone. He didn't see where they went! Running quickly, he sprinted across the grassy verge and climbed aboard the train and started searching, methodically checking each compartment. When he reached the one with the bullet hole in it, the train started moving again. Frustration ripped through him. For once in his career, Simon Chase had lost his quarry. Then, he noticed some blood on the seat. It wasn't a lot, but it may be enough to identify them. Grinning, he returned to his search. He had them now!

Birkoff watched a wiry man enter the coach and made a mental note of his appearance. It took all his will power to remain in the seat once the man passed through. If he was the killer, and they were not there should he came back, it would tip him off. Birkoff and Molly had carefully put everything back, to leave no clues that they looked different.. They even tucked Molly's cut-off ponytail into the bottom of the messenger bag, under Birkoff's laptop. He leaned over to her and whispered " I think that was him. If he comes back, don't look at him, and don't move unless I tell you to" he hissed. She nodded once, and kept looking out the windows.

The countryside slid by, and the storm continued to chase the train. Simon was in the baggage car, cursing long and hard. The freight door was open, and the cold wet wind was rushing in. There was blood on the handle, and more on the floor. Simon leaned out and glanced back along the track, but the quarry was nowhere to be seen. It looked like they had jumped! As the train slowed, he swung down onto the ground and began to backtrack. He had to find them.


	9. Chapter 9

Birkoff and Molly entered the big station in Dublin. He had run many Sims for this station. He knew the position of every camera and where the blind spots were. He made sure that the two of them stayed in poorly lit areas. "Keep your face down" he commanded and steered them to a place he knew the cameras didn't reach.

They stood for a moment and Molly had a sudden inspiration.

"Wait here" Molly said and hurried off to the restroom, dragging a bag behind her. She entered a stall and quickly changed her shirt and removed her cap and the fake nose ring. She washed off all the dark makeup and fluffed up her wavy hair. Then, donning a different jacket, and her sunglasses, she emerged looking totally different. Birkoff didn't recognize her. She tapped him on the shoulder and giggled when he jumped. He grinned nervously and said "Great idea. I'll go change. When I come out, if I don't come over to you, don't worry. There are people coming to help, but I don't want them to see you."

"Why ever not?" Molly asked

"It wouldn't be in your best interest. If you see me talking to anyone, just start walking. Don't act like you know me, just go."

"Where?" Molly asked bleakly. "I have no job and no money"

"I took care of that," Birkoff said. He scanned the crowded station. Looking up, he studied all the security cameras. Section would surely tap into these. They were in a spot with bad sight lines. The cameras would not get her face. She looked around nervously

"How?" She said in a low voice.

"I set up an account for you. Don't go home because they know where you live. Just keep going to London. All the information you need is on this." he said as he slid a card into her pocket. He hid his actions with his body. If the cameras caught anything, it would look like he was taking her hand.

"They?" she asked quietly

"Both sides are now after you. The assassin will double back, and the people coming to get me will consider you a security risk. You've seen me." He answered baldly.

"Who are you?" she asked again, stepping back from him

"I told you, I'm just a computer geek." Birkoff said flatly. Molly snorted inelegantly.

"Wait right here. This is the best spot to be in. It is out of the sight lines for the security cameras. Anyone looking for you will have a hard time finding you." he instructed, then slipped into the restroom and changed his own appearance again. Once again, he put on his more sophisticated clothes, and his contacts. He emerged confidently and scanned the crowds. He spotted Michael. Expertly scanning the area, Birkoff also saw Nikita. Michael spotted him and contacted Nikita. "I have him" was all he said. Birkoff knew Michael would cancel Molly in a heartbeat. He resisted the urge to look in her direction. He stayed where he was until he made eye contact with Michael, then, turning his head, he did the same with Nikita. She grinned briefly. Nikita stayed behind and watched the crowd.

Molly watched the brief exchange between Seymour and the lethal looking man in black. "Don't act like you know me" rang in her head. She quickly shifted her gaze. Then, she saw another man; the hired killer was there! He looked at Molly and she calmly turned her head and continued to look around. Every sense was heightened. Molly watched the assassin out of her peripheral vision, relieved that he hadn't settled in on her, yet. She glanced at Birkoff and caught his eye, flicking her head slightly in the killer's direction before she moved slightly. She pretended to be reading a magazine. Birkoff casually glanced where she indicated and saw the killer.

"Michael…fifty feet to your left. Grey hair, blue jacket, bag on his shoulder. I thought I lost him along the way, but he is back and he recognizes me. He's been after me since I got the data." Birkoff said with a nervousness he actually felt. He wanted to get out of there, to let Molly get away! Michael coolly took in the situation. He sized up his foe and spoke softly. "Nikita. South entrance. Grey hair, blue jacket, bag on his shoulder. Pick him up and bring him in." Molly watched as a striking blonde woman walked up to the killer and expertly extract him from a crowded railway station without raising a ruckus. She paled at the deadly expertise. Who on earth were these people?

"You indicated that there was an innocent accompanying you." Michael said softly.

"She's gone. She managed to steal my cash while I slept on the train and got off somewhere back on the line." Birkoff lied smoothly, dropping his glance to the floor. He didn't want to look Michael in the eye. Michael studied Birkoff carefully. He was slightly flushed and looked embarrassed. He knew Birkoff was not a field operative and that the outside world scared him. He didn't pursue it any further. He thought Birkoff was lying, but the need to get him back to Section took priority. "Let's go Birkoff," he commanded. Birkoff walked out of the station with him, never turning around. Molly watched, rooted to the spot as they disappeared into the confines of a nondescript gray van. She thought she saw him wink at her as the door closed. The van drove away and Molly, sighing, heaved herself away from the wall and moved towards the ticket kiosk.

"So, Birkoff. How was your vacation?" Nikita asked, a wicked twinkle in her blue eyes. Birkoff snorted.

"What vacation?" It rained, the bad guys were shooting people all over the place, and then they were after me! It rained some more. I saw the inside of two hotels, a store and two trains. I tried to read the newspaper, tried to drink tea." he shuddered at this " and when I tried to hook up with a girl, she stole my money!" he said with comic exasperation. "Oh, and it rained." He finished. Michael actually grinned as Nikita laughed out loud. Birkoff shook his head as he chuckled. "I think I have had enough. Vacations are highly overrated," he mumbled as he watched the city stream past the van. Birkoff stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. The two operatives couldn't know that he was reliving the blissful moments with a lively redhead with soft, soft skin. Lightning flashed and a brief roll of thunder rumbled. Birkoff smiled sadly and closed his eyes. "Thank you Lolly" he said to himself

Epilogue

Molly entered an Internet café in London and sat down with a sigh. Her new credit card was a wonder. She was able to get an apartment, buy some new clothes and now, was about to do some needed computer work to find a job. She logged on and was surprised to see an icon for email. Shaking her head, she clicked on the icon and felt a rush of warmth as the message opened. It was Birkoff!

"Hi Molly. I hope you are well and getting on with your life. You can find the particulars of your safety net account by clicking on the link I have provided. Spend with caution and it should last you a long time. Get the job you really want. You have the means now to pick and choose.

The men who killed your father have been brought to justice. That is all I can tell you. Please don't dig any further. It will just bring you to the attention of the very people I am trying to shield you from.

Lastly, Thank you for a memorable vacation. I needed that, and I discovered I needed you. You helped me in more ways than you know. Have a good life. Delete this message when you finish.

Seymour

Molly smiled, reread the message, and then clicked on the link. She gasped softly as the balance appeared. She had never seen so many zeros in a bank account of her own! She looked around at the people in the café. She recalled the lethal looking man in black, the cool blonde, the gray van, and now, this account… Gingerly, she deleted the message, touching the computer key as if it would shock her. Who were these people?


End file.
